Just For Us
by DarkRedMoonlight
Summary: What could have happened in episode 10 of season 1 between Robin and Kid Flash, since none of them appeared in it. Robin/Kid Flash, Dick/Wally slash
_Okay, so since neither Robin or Kid Flash appeared in episode 10 of season 1, I decided to write a fanfic about what they could be doing, in my own imagination of course XD._

* * *

Dick was inside Mount Justice, walking around the place. He was wearing the black jacket, green T-shirt, jeans and sunglasses he always wore when he was out of his Robin suit. He was the only one there, since Kaldur was on a mission and Superboy was with Miss Martian (or Megan, as she wanted the group to call her) at a school (he had no idea why though). As about Wally and Artemis, he figured they were spending time with their families, since, as well as him, they had no mission either. He was trying to find something to do, until he heard a voice behind him saying:

 **"Recognized: Kid Flash"**

Dick turned his head behind him to the door but saw nobody. Confused, he walked to the door and started looking at it, like it had a problem. But suddenly...

 **"Boooo"**

Dick jumped in fear.

 **"Ah, who?"**

 **"Haha, gotcha!"**

Dick turned around and saw Wally, wearing his usual deep red shirt, yellow T-shirt and jeans. Wally was laughing hard. Dick, on the other hand, was angry.

 **"Wally!"** , he said agrily **"Why did you do that?"**

 **"I thought it'd be fun, if I play a prank on you, when I came here"** , said Wally, still laughing but not as much as before **"But I surely didn't expect THAT reaction"**

 **"What reaction?"**

 **"You were so scared, you almost pissed yourself"** , said Wally and started laughing harder

 **"I wasn't scared!"** , said Dick **"I...I was just surprised, that's all"**

 **"Okay, okay"** , said Wally, who didn't seem to believe that.

 **"Oh god, my blood froze, when you sca...I, I mean when you surprised me"**

 **"Haha, you were about to say scared. So you admit that I scared you"**

 **"Dammit!"** , said Dick extremely angry but immediately calmed down **"Let's not go on about this. Why are you here? You know that there's no mission for us today. You could spend time with your family"**

 **"I could"** , said Wally **"But there are some boring relatives coming over to my house today, so I told my mother that I made plans to spend the whole day with a friend and left"**

 **"Hmmm, lying to your parents to avoid something that you don't like, rather than telling them that you don't like it surely sounds like you"** , said Dick

 **"I didn't lie"** , said Wally

 **"Really now?"** , asked Dick, suspiciously but also smiling

 **"I did go to spend the whole day with a friend. With you, dude"** , answered Wally

Dick's smile slowly faded. Wally was his best friend and he really liked him but he could be a huge pain in the neck.

 **"Why me?"** , he finally asked

 **"Because you're my closest friend, Dick"** , answered Wally **"Am I bothering you?"**

For some reason, the sentence "You're my closest friend, Dick" made Dick feel very happy and special.

 **"You're not"** , he answered **"I was just curious. I mean, you could also spend the day with Artemis. I noticed that you two have been getting closer lately"**

 **"She told me yesterday that she was going to spend the whole day with her mother today, so I thought I shouldn't disturb them. She says that they don't see each other often"**

 **"Well, you did the right thing then"** , said Dick

 **"Any ideas for our special day?"**

 **"Special day? What are you talking about?"**

 **"Oh, nothing, nothing"** , said Wally playfully

 **"I have nothing to do right now, so let's find something to do together"** , Dick suggested

 **"Okay"** , said Wally **"But before we start, let's truly face each other"**

 **"What do you mean?"** , asked Dick

 **"You know, I want to know what you hide behind these sunglasses of yours. We've been friends for years and I've never seen it"**

He didn't let Dick answer. He quickly reached his hand to Dick's sunglasses and took them off. Dick lowered his head and tried to take his suglasses back but Wally seemed unwilling to give them to him.

 **"What do you need these things for anyway?"** , asked Wally, playfully **"We don't have a single window here for the sunlight to come in. Or is the light here too strong for you, so you need to protect your eyes?"**

 **"Give them back, now"** , was the only words Dick could say

 **"No, Dick"** , said Wally **"Not until I see what you look like without them"**

Dick suddenly stopped trying to take his sunglasses back from Wally and lifted his face to look at him, revealing his blue eyes. Wally was amazed at how nice Dick looked like without any kind of thing that would cover his eyes on.

 **"Damn, dude"** , said Wally, not being able to hide how much amazed he was by how Dick looked like right now **"You have such beautiful eyes and you hide them from everybody? Even your friends?"**

Dick decided not to answer that question and said:

 **"Well, now you know how I look like without them on. Now, can I have them back?"**

 **"Nope"** , answered Wally, returning to his playful self **"Now, I really can't give them back to you"**

 **"Dude, are you kidding me?"**

 **"Not at all. I want to spend this whole day with mr Blue Eyes here"**

Dick stayed still for a second, not wanting to say a thing because he was a little mad at Wally for doing what he did. But he immediately couldn't continue being mad at him and started laughing.

 **"Damn you, Wally"** , he said between his laughter **"Why can't I stay mad at you for at least an hour?"**

 **"Oh, that's probably because I'm awesome, adorable, awesome, hilarious, awesome and you love me. Did I forgot to mention that I'm also awesome?"**

 **"Ugh, shut up, you crankpot"** , said Dick, still laughing

 **"Whatever. I'll check the TV, to see if there's something good for us to see"**

And he walked away to the TV. Dick was still laughing.

~ _Damn, he's such a goofball~_ , he thought ~ _But maybe that's why I like him so much~_

 **"By the way, Dick"** , he heard Wally's voice, interrupting him from his thoughts **"What mission are the others on?"**

 **"Kaldur is somewhere, where Lex Luthor is and Superboy with Megan are at a school"**

 **"A school? Why?"** , asked Wally

 **"I have no idea either"** , Dick replied

After a moment of silence, Wally stopped switching channels on TV.

 **"Hey, I found something interesting on channel 24. Wanna watch it?"**

 **"Sure, it's not like there's anything else we can do"** , said Dick

And walked to him and sat next to him on the couch. He focused on the TV and didn't notice that Wally was moving closer and closer to him. He realized that when he felt a hand (obviously Wally's) holding his. Dick stayed quiet but he felt a little uncomfortable by the situation. They both stayed like this until the show, they were watching was over. Wally turned off the TV and said:

 **"That show sure was fun, don't you think?"**

 **"Yeah, it was"** , answered Dick awkwardly

Wally realized that something wasn't right about Dick and asked:

 **"Is anything wrong, dude?"**

Dick lifted his face and looked at Wally's green eyes.

 **"I...think you're too close"**

Wally backed away from Dick quickly and blushed. It was the first time Dick ever saw Wally blushing.

 **"Wally, is anything wrong?"**

 **"No, nothing"**

 **"Doesn't seem like nothing to me. It seems like you're hiding something"**

Wally didn't answer.

 **"Come on, dude"** , said Dick, playfully but without hiding that he was concerned **"Didn't you say that we need to truly face each other?"**

Wally took some time to answer.

 **"Okay, since you want to know that much"**

And gave Dick a hug. But not a bro hug. An actual tight hug. Dick stayed still with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't feel angry or disgusted. He felt happy. But his shock took over his happiness and he pushed Wally away from him and runned to the other room. Wally stayed on the couch, looking heartbroken. Dick was sitting on the other room, confused. He felt guilty for pushing Wally away.

~ _What did he just do?~_ , he thought ~ _That hug was definitely not a hug, friends give to each other. And he held my hand before. Don't tell me. He likes me more than just a friend, doesn't he? And even though I pushed him away and I asked him to move, I felt happy about what he did. I liked it. I felt special. I felt closer to him than ever_ ~

He grabbed his mouth.

~ _But the fact that I liked what he did that much, means that I love him too. That explains why I felt differently around him. Why I felt so special around him_ ~

And suddenly, without knowing how, he bursted into tears

~ _And right now, I threw everything on the air by pushing him away. Our friendship, our memories together, everything. Oh, Wally, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. You probably left right now, thinking that I grew to hate you_ ~

He stood up, still crying, and walked to the room he was with Wally before. Surprisingly, Wally didn't leave. He was still on the couch, with his head covered with his hands. Dick took all the courage he had and walked to him.

 **"Wally?"**

Wally lifted his face. He was also crying.

 **"I know what you're gonna say, Dick. You only see me as a friend, don't you?"**

 **"That's..."**

 **"At least, I don't want you to hate me because of what I did. I got too comfortable. You probably want to be alone right now. So, I'll leave. Have a good night"**

And stood up to go to the door. But as he was about to reach the door, Dick shouted:

 **"Wally, wait!"**

Wally turned to see him and surprised, saw Dick running to him and hug him, like Wally hugged him before, except tighter. He was crying.

 **"I'm the one who needs to apologize"** , he said **"I should have told you that I liked what you did, even though I was completely shocked. I shouldn't have pushed you when you hugged me. I should have told you that I...I..."**

Wally was speechless. But since Dick seemed to be struggling to complete his sentence, he encouraged him.

 **"You what?"**

 **"I love you too"**

Wally started tearing up too. But he was also smiling.

 **"This is so messed up"** , he said and hugged Dick tight **"But I'm happy"**

 **"Will you forgive me?"**

 **"Yes. Why wouldn't I? I was going to ask you to forgive me"**

And lifted Dick's head with his arms and leaned to kiss him. But Dick rushed and kissed him first. They were both kissing with tears in their eyes. Tears of happiness.

 **"So, Dick, when are you free again?"** , asked Wally, the next morning, after both of them woke up together and he was preparing to leave Mount Justice.

 **"I'm free this whole weekend"** , Dick replied

 **"But I'm only free on Saturday night"** , said Wally

 **"That's okay. Can I come to your house on Saturday evening then?"**

 **"Sure, you can"**

And kissed him.

 **"Bye, Dick. I'll see you around"**

And left. Dick sat on the couch, recalling what happened last night.

~ _This was surely something, I will NEVER forget_ ~, he thought _~Me and Wally became lovers. I'm so happy he loves me as much as I do~_

He suddenly noticed his sunglasses next to him. He laughed and wore them before he went to the door to greet Batman, who had just entered the mountain.


End file.
